Stray Little Devil: Union
by shanejayell
Summary: In the aftermath of rebith, Pam and Linfa come together at last... set post manga series, shoujoai.


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Stray Little Devil, they belong to Kotaro Mori. I'm only borrowing them for awhile. This also is set AFTER the manga ends, so you can assume there are going to be spoilers.

Stray Little Devil: Union

Linfa-Reimi sighed to herself softly as the young queen of the angels worked away at her desk, her actions hopefully helping maintain the balance of the spirit world. Inheriting the knowledge of the queen Ishtar the black haired angel carefully guided the angel's realm, easing them away from war even as the devil side did too.

'Through a regent,' Linfa-Reimi thought with a fond amusement. 'Pam, can you not do anything right?'

Unlike her joining with Ishtar, Pam had not received the wisdom and knowledge of Malduk only the power through her bloodline, which meant she had to go through intensive training to deal with it. Even worse she had to train on Earth, her uncontrolled power too great to unleash here in the only recently restored spirit world.

'Of course,' Linfa-Reimi thought as she looked up at the Earth hanging in the sky, 'the boundries between our worlds are now far more transparent than they were before.' She sighed, 'And I'm sure Lizyerra is doing everything she can to train her well...'

"WAAAAA!" the familiar voice cried as she plummeted from the sky.

'Then again,' Linfa-Reimi blinked, spinning around.

THOOOM! The figure hammered into the ground, sending dust billowing up and making Linfa-Reimi cough as she squinted. Waving her hands she rushed forward as the clouds dissipated then stopped as a foolish smile stole over her face.

"Hello, Linfa," Pam smiled up at her sheepishly, sitting in the blast crater that her impact had created.

"Pam!" Linfa-Reimi cried out as she threw herself at Pam and swapped her arms around the smaller girl happily.

"Humph," Marielou made a disgusted noise as she turned from the window of the nearby church and strode back to the desk where Linfa-Reimi's work waited.

"Now, now," the older angel sister appeared from the shadows and gently patted her on the shoulder.

Marielou looked up at her aghast as she protested, "But Angela, they're angels and devils! It's wrong!"

"They are also the goddesses that saved us all," Angela smiled, her red gold hair flowing down her shoulders, "that earns them a exception, I suppose."

Marielou deflated a bit. Everyone now KNEW that Linfa-Reimi and Pam had, quite literally annihilated then rebuilt the spirit world, in the process stablizing it by weaving it's fabric into the Earth plane. But it was something that emotionally the angels had found hard to accept, along with the majority of devils.

"I guess I'd better do the paper work," Marielou said as she looked outside to where they were cuddling, "I doubt Linfa-Reimi will be doing any more today."

Angela smiled as she joined the younger woman at the desk, "I'll help."

Meanwhile, outside Linfa-Reimi finally let go of Pam, gazing at her with fond amusement. "So what happened this time?" she asked, gesturing to the crater.

"It wasn't my fault," Pam quickly protested.

Linfa-Reimi chuckled, "Of course not." She reached out and began to dust her off as she asked, "Well?"

"It was that crazy Camio," Pam looked disgusted, "I was trying to have Zu-chan give me a lift to start off when she tackled us in mid-air!"

"Camio just doesn't give up," Linfa-Reimi admitted as she thought of the over the top devil girl, "En Zu should just give in to her already."

"I think he's scared he wouldn't survive the experience," Pam confided.

"Oh my," Linfa-Reimi laughed and Pam joined in. Getting up she finished getting the dust off them as she continued, "Let's get inside."

Still chuckling softly they headed inside the chapel even as several maids hurried up. Babylonia pushed her silvery hair back as the bosomy woman asked Pam, "Would you like a bath, ma'am?"

"Miss Linfa-Reimi, should I prepare a bath for you too?" Aurial asked, her violet hair shimmering in the light.

"Why not just one bath?" Pam offered, "We can share."

Both angel's faces went bright pink, then Babylonia said, "Of course, we forgot how close you are, my ladies."

"I think you just shocked them again," Linfa-Reimi murmured fondly into Pam's ear.

"Eh?" Pam blinked innocently.

Linfa-Reimi chuckled softly, amused that a devil, even a human one, would understand such things less than a angel would. "I'll explain later," she offered gently.

Pam smiled brightly as they walked to the baths, "Okay."

With a sigh of relief Linfa-Reimi followed Pam into the baths, stripping off her dress even as she watched Pam remove her lighter summer clothes. 'She's so cute,' Linfa-Reimi felt herself blush as she watched the pretty, slim girl.

"Aww, you're developing more than me," Pam pouted as she reached out to squeeze Linfa-Reimi's firm breasts.

"Pam!" Linfa-Reimi gasped softly, the taller girl blushing furiously as Pam eagerly massaged her breasts

"Well they are bigger," Pam let go, also blushing a bit.

"Come on," Linfa-Reimi said briskly, "I'll scrub your back for you."

Pam purred like a kitten as Linfa-Reimi gently scrubbed away the dust, savoring the girl's smooth skin. With a happy sigh Pam twisted around to grab at Linfa-Reimi with soapy hands, laughing as she sent them splashing into the water.

Pam laughed as she splashed water at Linfa-Reimi, and the other woman grinned as she dunked Pam. Spraying water Pam tackled her, Linfa-Reimi falling back against the edge of the tub as they wrestled together playfully.

"Linfa..." Pam looked down at her, then pressed their lips together into a sweet kiss.

Linfa-Reimi let her hands run over Pam's shoulders and back as they kissed, bodies twisting together in the tub. She nibbled aggressively at Pam's neck, sucking on the skin until she raised a hickey as she mused, 'Pam may be the devil, but I think I'm the naughty one here...'

"Linfa," Pam gasped, "please..."

Linfa-Reimi smiled as she nibbled at her breasts, "Please what, Pam?"

Pam shuddered then croaked, "The other angels..."

"Eh?" Linfa-Reimi looked up, only to see two VERY mortified angels standing in the doorway, both looking rather stunned.

"I tried to tell you," Pam blushed.

"Sorry," Angela said as she guided the stunned Marielou out of the room, "we didn't mean to interrupt. Please, go back to what you were doing..."

"That spoiled the mood," Linfa-Reimi sighed wryly as they climbed out of the now cooling tub.

"Linfa?" Pam smiled as she used a fluffy towel to dry her, "why don't we just go back to your room?"

"Great idea," Linfa-Reimi chuckled as she helped Pam dry off.

"And this time we lock the door," Pam laughed.

End.

Notes: I'm referring to Linfa-Reimi like this because there seems to be no indication that they're separate people at the end of Stray. I put Linfa's name first in part because I'm assuming she's existed longer in that identity... Also, thanks to Thorn of a Rose, who got me thinking of writing Stray with her own fic.


End file.
